Sorpresa
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Marlene apenas lleva cuatro semanas de vacaciones y ya quiere volver al colegio... hasta que él llega y todo pasa a segundo plano.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (no rubia, gracias), no soy Warner (Oh, Judhead). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 _Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Vacaciones! del foro "Las Cuatro Casas_ "

* * *

 **SORPRESA**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: NO ME GUSTA.**

* * *

 _"Las vacaciones consisten en no tener nada que hacer y disponer de todo el día para hacerlo"._

\- Robert Orben.

 **...**

Marlene observa desde su ventana a los niños jugando en el jardín, recoge las piernas contra su pecho y suspira. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde su regreso de Hogwarts y, si bien al inicio había estado la mar de contenta, ya comenzaba a extrañar el colegio.

Marlene saca la varita de la maga de su suéter y la mueve de un lado a otro logrando hacer unas chispas rojas, solo por hacer algo. Ella no era tonta, o no mucho, era cierto que extrañaba el colegio, mal que bien se había acostumbrado a los horarios apretados, al zumbido de la magia en los corredores y las tareas sin fin, su vida escolar, gracias a su despiste, era un torbellino de idas y vueltas entre asignaturas y castigos, ¿cómo alguien podía extrañar eso? Pues ella lo hacía, pero por sobre todo extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba a Lily con sus cátedras de buen comportamiento, a Mary con sus sonrisas y gestos amables, ¡incluso extrañaba a los malditos Merodeadores!

Era bien conocido que a Marlene Mckinnon ese grupo no le hacía ni la pisca de gracia, Potter era un niñato con ínfulas de poder, Black un mujeriego en todas las de la ley, Pettigrew un rastrero (ella aún recordaba la _broma_ que le había hecho a Lily*) que se escudaba detrás de sus amigos y Remus… pues también era idiota por andar detrás de ellos, aunque le caía mejor. Y con todas esas razones, ¡Marlene los seguía extrañando! Sobre todo a uno de ellos, que desde el comienzo del año, le había comenzado a parecer interesante.

—¡Lenie necesito ayuda por aquí! —grita su madre y la rubia hace una mueca.

Como detestaba que su madre la llamase por ese feo apodo, ¡que a ella le gustaba su nombre, carajo!

Sin embargo se baja del alféizar y sale de su cuarto. La razón por la que un montón de niños con algunos dientes menos se encontraban correteando en el jardín de su casa era simple: Mario, su hermano, estaba cumpliendo años. El renacuajo le aumentaba un año a su historial y ella tenía que ponerse contenta y ayudar como un elfo doméstico, _¡qué valor!_ , y muy en su interior, casi a la altura del dedo meñique del pie, ella estaba contenta por su hermanito… pero no por hacer de elfina.

—¡Apresúrate, por favor!

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Marlene salta los tres últimos escalones, derrapaba un buen tramo, sin llegar a caerse, y se arregla el cabello.

» —Ya llegue, ¿para qué soy buena? —pregunta entrando en la cocina.

El largo cabello castaño de su madre estaba recogido en una apretada coleta, estirando sus facciones, y el delantal que llevaba estaba manchado de mezcla para torta.

—En cinco minutos esas tartas estarán listas, ¿podrías, por favor, prestarles atención mientras subo a bañarme?

—Sí, claro.

—Eres un sol —dice su madre, cuando pasa a su lado, depositándole un beso en la frente y cuando está en el pasillo añade—: Cuando quieres.

—Y luego dice que es mi madre —bufa Marlene.

Por hacer algo se acerca al horno, aplica un hechizo de tiempo y, efectivamente, a las tartas le faltan poco. Observa la cocina y, en contra del aura neuróticamente pulcra que siempre conservaba, el desastre de tazas sucias, harina regada y pasteles flotando hacen que una mueca dolorosa se pose en su cara. Ya podía escuchar las quejas interminables, dichas en voz muy alta, de su madre, pero claro que ya se ocuparía de recordarle a su madre que ella había decidido hacerle la fiesta a Mario en la casa, en vez de contratar a Magiservicios de celebraciones, pese a todas sus insistencias porque no.

Claro que se lo recordaría.

Sin más que hacer se sienta en un taburete frente al mesón y comienza a aplicar hechizos de pintura sobre sus uñas, después de cinco intentos, el color coral logra agradarle. Mientras aplica un hechizo secante Marlene sonríe socarronamente, cuando le había dicho a Lily que los hijos de magos, a diferencia de los hijos de muggles, sí podían hacer ciertos hechizos en casa ya que el Ministerio solo detectaba la producción del hechizo, mas no quién lo hacía, y en una casa de magos siempre existía magia y, a menos que hicieses algo tan drástico como un maleficio, el Ministerio achacaba al indicio de magia a los magos mayores Lily se había quejado porque los hijos de muggles no podían hacer eso porque en sus casas, obviamente, solo ellos eran magos y el Ministerio les seguía la pista más rápidamente.

 _¡La tarta, la tarta, se va a quemar! ¡Hora se sacarla! ¡La tarta! Apúrese, Meredith!_

Marlene hace una mueca ante el fastidioso temporizador y levita las bandejas del horno hacia un espacio medio vacío en el mesón, pese a sus pocas restricciones sobre la magia sostener un hechizo fijador por mucho tiempo sí pondría sobre su pista al Ministerio y no gracias.

—Oh, ya estuvieron. Muchas gracias, cariño.

Su madre entra en la cocina llevando un delicado vestido azul y con el cabello castaño en ondas sobre su espalda.

—La paga por mis servicios es una tarta de grosella —dice y su madre le acaricia el cabello cariñosamente.

—No esperaba menos.

Marlene observa distraídamente a su madre levitar los pasteles, poner a rellenar unos vasos con jugo y preparar la mezcla del budín de fresas. Entre sus hermanos Marlene era la única que había heredado el cabello rubio de su abuela, Mario y Mauro lo tenían castaño como su madre y Mónica, Marianne y Marceline lo tenían negro como su padre, todos con ojos extremadamente verdes, por lo tanto sus ojos marrones y cabello rubio la hacían desentonar con su familia. Una mueca se forma en su cara recordando aquel incidente. Estaban en el Callejón Diagon comprando los materiales de Marceline y a Marlene le habían dejado quedarse en la librería con Mauro, distraída en los libros sobre Adivinación no notó que su hermanito había decidido ir a la sección de cuentos y, después de cinco angustiantes minutos, lo encontró con una de las dependientas. Cuando se había acercado regañando a Mauro la señora agarró a su hermano del hombro y lo apartó de ella, ¡la señora desconocida lo apartó de ella!, preguntándole quién era para tratar a un niño así, Marlene, no sin cierta impaciencia, le había dicho que era _su_ hermano y la señora tuvo el descaro de observar el cabello castaño y ojos verdes de su hermano y luego mirarla a ella despectivamente. A sus trece años Marlene jamás había pensado hechizar a una persona mayor, pero cuando aquella vieja arpía la había acusado de querer robar a Mauro simplemente el maleficio salió de sus labios. No le importó el castigo de meses que eso le acarreó, sus hermanos eran sus hermanos y nadie, ¡nadie!, iba a poner en duda eso.

—Mira, ya hasta le sale humo de la cabeza —dice Mónica burlonamente.

—Se nota que su cerebro no está acostumbrado a pensar mucho —afirma seriamente Marceline.

—O tal vez esté pensando en su novio —completa Marianne.

Marlene alza una ceja a sus hermanos y las tres le sonríen.

—¿Y cuánto trabajo les tomó practicar eso?

—Envidiosa —replican las tres y la rubia bufa.

Para tener edades diferentes, Mónica tenía quince, Marceline catorce y Marianne trece, sus hermanas actuaban sospechosamente como trillizas. A Marlene le gustaba llamarlas el trío fastidioso.

—Cuando sean tan sexys como yo, tal vez, pero mientras no —replica levantándose.

Se acerca a sus hermanas y rodea a Marceline y Mónica con sus brazos, mientras que Marianne las mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Se amigan muy rápido con el enemigo —dice su hermana más pequeña y sale de la sala.

—Solo está molesta por no recibir tu amor —afirma Marceline.

—Pero si yo tengo mucho amor para dar.

Y corre hasta lanzarse sobre los hombros de su hermana, la cual chilla y se queja, y así comienzan a corretearse por el jardín. Marlene ríe y bromea, no importaba que tuviese dieciséis años, siempre era divertido jugar con sus hermanas.

…

Cuando el sol está cayendo Marlene se encuentra sentada sola en una de las tantas mesas del jardín, sus hermanas están en una pequeña pista de baile jugueteando con los hermanos mayores de los amigos de Mario y ella ya tiene un par de hechizos en mente si ese rubio seguía tocando la cintura de Marceline.

—¡Lenie!

Marlene hace una mueca, porque si había algo que le disgustase más que su madre le llamase por ese horrible apodo era que lo hiciese en público, y se levanta de la silla volteándose a su madre.

La queja muere en su garganta cuando sus ojos chocan con unos familiares iris grises.

—¿B-Black? —grazna.

Sirius Black está junto a su madre con una sonrisa divertida y luciendo jodidamente caliente con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camiseta roja.

¿En qué jodido mundo paralelo acababa de caer?

—Tan formal como siempre, _Lenie_ —se burla el ojigris y se acerca dejándole un beso en la mejilla—. E igual de sexy —murmura sobre su oído antes de apartarse.

El corazón de Marlene parece querer salirse de su pecho y sabe que sus ojos no pueden estar más abiertos.

—Los dejaré solos —dice su madre y le guiña un ojo cómplice.

—Evans me dijo que tu hermano cumplía años hoy —responde Black su pregunta no formulada.

—Dame un minuto —pide y se sienta, de nuevo, en su silla.

Black toma asiento frente a ella y pone su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Es divertido saber que la controladora Marlene Mckinnon puede ser tomada por sorpresa.

—Idiota.

—Ah, ya eres tú.

Marlene observa fijamente la cara de su compañero y Black le guiña un ojo coqueto.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—¿Acaso no puedo ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hermano de mi novia?

Marlene ignora el sonrojo en sus mejillas y frunce el ceño.

—¿Novia? Que yo sepa tú no tienes novias, Black, solo ligues. Y justo aquí no tienes ninguno —replica mordazmente y reprime las ganas de echarse para atrás cuando el ojigris elimina la distancia, la distancia segura, que los separa sobre la mesa.

—Pensé que sabías que eras más que un ligue para mí, Mckinnon —murmura arrastrando las palabras y ocasionando un cortocircuito en la mente de la rubia.

— ¡Marly! ¡Marly! —El grito de su hermano menor saca a Marlene de su bruma Black y parpadea en dirección de él.

—¿Pasa algo?

Mario se detiene frente a ellos y observa ceñudo a su compañero, _¿o novio?_

—¿Quién es este? —pregunta despectivamente, algo sorprendente en un niño de solo seis años.

—Sirius Black, amiguito.

La nariz fruncida de Mario se acentúa y Marlene sabe que no le hizo ni pisca de gracia que Black lo llamase así.

—No soy tu _amiguito_ —replica y, haciendo gala de una actitud muy _Marlene_ –no podía estar más orgullosa– , ignora a Black concentrando sus ojos en ella.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunta y, pasando de la risita de Black, añade—: Marianne y Mónica no quieren bailar conmigo y Marceline anda de manitos mojadas con el hermano de Patrick.

—Claro que me gustaría bailar contigo —afirma Marlene y se levanta depositando la mano en la palma extendida de su hermanito.

Mario podía tener solo seis años, pero era el renacuajo más formal que existía.

—Increíble, un niño de seis años me gana el primer baile con mi novia.

Marlene escucha el gruñido de Black y, por la cara de su hermano, sabe que él también lo escuchó.

—Mi hermana no tiene novio, _amigo_ —replica.

La rubia voltea y le guiña un ojo a la incrédula mirada del ojigris; seguramente Sirius Black no había encontrado a una persona que se resistiese tanto a sus encantos.

—Te traje un regalo —dice su compañero cuando ya están en la pista de baile y le extiende una enorme caja envuelta en un llamativo rojo a su hermano.

Mario observa el regalo con una ceja alzada, ni ella podía alzar una ceja _así_ de bien, y responde con voz desinteresada.

—Ah… gracias. Puedes ponerlo en aquella mesa, es donde están _los demás_.

Marlene reprime una risa ante la cara cada vez más incrédula de Black y le sonríe a su hermano que la toma de la cintura. Ella comienza a moverse por la pista de baile y a los segundos Mario habla.

—No me gusta.

—Sí… a mí tampoco me gustaba. —Ambos observan los intentos de Black por poner el regalo en la repleta mesa—. Pero luego descubres que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es un buen tipo.

—Te gusta.

—Un poco.

—Chicas. —Bufa Mario y Marlene deja salir la carcajada que había reprimido desde hacía rato.

—Un día te pasará igual —afirma y su hermano la mira con horror.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí.

—Ya no quiero bailar contigo.

Mario le da una última mirada muy digna y se voltea a seguir correteando con sus amigos, pronto Marlene siente unos brazos deslizándose por su cintura y sin vergüenza se recuesta en un fuerte pecho.

—Tu hermano me odia.

—Sí.

—Es igual a ti, luego me amará.

—Ya quisiera ver yo eso. —Marlene se da la vuelta y enreda los brazos en los hombros del otro y Sirius le sonríe apretando su cintura—. Solo te digo que robarle un beso no funcionará.

—Contigo tampoco lo hizo, que yo recuerde lo que me gane fue el más grande dolor de bolas de la historia.

—Ah, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Ambos adolescentes ríen y siguen meneando sus cuerpos lentamente. Al rato las hermanas de Marlene llegan y comienza a adorar a Sirius y a fastidiarla.

Para cuando pican la torta Sirius se había ganado a toda su familia, menos claro a Mario, y su madre miraba con aprobación sus manos entrelazadas.

Si todas las tardes de las vacaciones fueran así Marlene juraba que nunca más se quejaría.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras: 2.321_**

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Y he aquí mi rápido intento de las vacaciones de Marlene, no sé si ya lo he dicho por aquí, pero lo repito: La desesperación es la madre de las ideas._**

 ** _Espero esto sea... entretenido y disculpen los errores de dedo, si hay, que sé que sí ._. pero estoy contrarreloj, literalmente faltan minutos para que sea media noche ._._**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _Carly R._**


End file.
